Rotterdamus
Rotterdamus is a nation on the southern continent which made its debut in NSC6 with the song "Rood" by Marco Borsato. Geography Rotterdamus is a country on the Southern Continent with it's neighbours being Rupavac, Manotto and Galataland. The country has 3 regions: Kuip at the Maas which is the biggest region with it's capital being Feijenoord, the 2nd region is IJselmonde with Farel being it's capital and the 3rd and smallest region is Veranda with it's capital being Rubensstad. The main capital of Rotterdamus is Rotterdam and atm 8.000.000 people live in Rotterdamus. Most of the inhabitants are Rotterdamians from origin but 6% is made up of Mountbattenians, Galata's and Rupavacians. NSC Rotterdamus made it's debut in NSC6, as a new nation they had to start in the semi final where they entered national music icon Marco Borsato and his pop song 'Rood', in the semi final they just made it ending only a few points ahead of Alinta who didn't make it. In the final things went better as we achieved a 10th place. At NSC7 Safri Duo had to ensure a high placing, the people had high hopes and another 10th place was achieved. RTV then spend alot of money on a national final which John Legend won...but in the final he ended 2nd to last, only leaving Manoma behind and so it will probably take a few editions before RTV will open its purse for another big NF. Because of this dissapointment the American band, American Hi Fi, would perform at NSC9 which would be held in Astoria and unlike previous years Rotterdamus wiould have to start in the semi final just like in their debut year. However the came up short in a very close NF and Rotterdamus has therefore decided to not participate in the 10th NSC to think about the future. NSC History Here you can see Rotterdamus' achievements in the NSC World: NSC Voting History Here you can see who give us the most points and to whom we give the most to troughout the NSC's Points Gotten From Here you can see how many countries have given us points in the NSC, when a country gave us points in the semi final and the final then amount of points given in the final will count... 1) Gabriel - 18 pts 2) Arjastan - 16 pts 3) Yaponesia - 12 pts 3) Noizeland - 12 pts 5) Begonia - 11 pts 6) Manotto - 10 pts 6) Medina - 10 pts 6) Xorientia - 10 pts 6) Maccha Brugia - 10 pts 6) Andromeda - 10 pts 11) USC - 8 pts 11) Adamsburg - 8 pts 11) Spila - 8 pts 14) Altharia - 7 pts 15) Saksjaowie - 6 pts 15) Bokia - 6 pts 15) Giggshood - 6 pts 17) Phinechendza - 4 pts 17) Hibernia - 4 pts 17) Ugaly - 4 pts 17) Tomstria - 4 pts 21) LetohOikot - 3 pts 21) Mountbatten Island - 3 pts 23) Alinta - 2 pts 23) Escotia - 2 pts 23) Liturestia - 2 pts 26) Venera - 1 pt' 26) ''Saint Joe and Southgulfia - 1 pt Most Points Given To Here you can see to which countries Rotterdamus has given most of it's points, when a country is given points twice the amount of points given in the final counts. 1) Reym-L-Dneurb - 24 pts '' 2) ''Yaponesia - 17 pts '' 3) ''Escotia - 16 pts '' 4) ''Arjastan - 12 pts '' 5) ''Noizeland - 10 pts 5) Begonia - 10 pts 7) USC - 9 pts 8) Maccha-Brugia - 8 pts 9) Altharia - 7 pts 9) Rupavac - 7 pts 9) Adamsburg - 7 pts 9) Lost Isle - 7 pts 13) Belvist - 6 pts 13) Saksjaowie - 6 pts 15) Instir - 5 pts 15) Spila - 5 pts 17) Manotto - 4 pts 17) Xorientia - 4 pts 19) Gabriel - 3 pts 19) Bokia - 3 pts 21) Mountbatten Island - 2 pts 21) Lolee - 2 pts 21) Phinechendza - 2 pts 24) Ugaly - 1 pt 24) Astoria - 1 pt NSC Spinoffs Here you can find info on how Rotterdamus did in the so called spinoff contests NSC-ESC This is the same as NSC but here you have to participate with NSC songs, Rollo & King were the first to represent Rotterdamus at this event and got a 13th place in Spila. For the 2nd edition RTV chose Wig Wam to represent them, this was for sure a risky entry but they were counting on the rockfans for points and it worked as they ended 7th in a strong field with 82 points. The 3rd edition was being held in Rotterdamus, since that was already a huge achievement to get the event to their country they took a risk by sending the eastern musicians Alexandra&Konstantin with 'My Galileo' Here you can see Rotterdamus' history: NSC-NF This is a spinoff between songs that didn't went to the ESC because they didnt win in their Nation's national final. Rotterdamus' first entry was the Danish Song '2 Are Stronger Than One' by Me and My which ended in the middle of the table ending 14th with 54 points. Their 2nd entry was On and On by the French band Medi-t which ended 2nd in the French NF of 2007. Medi-t ended higher, 1 place to be exactly but they did get 2 points less than Me and My Random Spinoffs Here you can see our results in the random spinoffs: {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Spinoff Type !! Artist !! Song !! Place !! Points |- | Idol Spinoff || X6 || Without You || 6 || 61 |- bgcolor="#FFDEAD" | Movie Spinoff || Survivor || Eye of the Tiger || 4 || ?? |- | Language Spinoff || Gipsy.cz || Romano Hiphop || XX || XX |-